


Sex In The Chambers

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, dom!Acina/bratty sub!Ravage, dom!Decimus/watching everyone, ends with fluff/comfort, starts with Decimus' POV, sub!Marr/dom!Vowrawn, switch!Mortis/shy bottom!Thanaton, watching people have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Some Councilors are hit with sex pollen and Decimus finds out that being single sucks.





	Sex In The Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; 
> 
> [from Tumblr notes] I gotta say that writing this was bit of a challenge (loved it though) since there were so many characters and I also realized after writing this the first time that I felt way too uncomfortable about the dubious consent aspects when people were fucking whoever they pleased xP.
> 
> So, I hope this still pleases you, even though everyone sticks with their own smooches and there’s a fluffy/comforting end for everyone! :)

“Did anyone see where that worthless piece of shit went?” Decimus snarled. He was trying to cover his mouth and nose from the quite flowery and thick smoke that had appeared after the black-dressed person, no doubt a spy or something like that, had thrown a vial in the center of the room where it had exploded.

No one answered his question and all he could hear was increasing coughing, even from his own part.

He fell to his knees and heard others do the same. It took a while for him to get up and once he did, it happened very shakily when most of the smoke had already dissipated. He blinked and breathed heavily while looking around the room. The holos of the Councilors who hadn’t been here in person were gone but the lights still worked, though they seemed much dimmer than before.

“We-” Acina started. However, her voice went away as her eyes were drawn to Ravage who was still on his knees and holding his throat. Decimus had to admit that he looked quite good like that, though he pushed the thought aside while heading for the door where Marr already was.

They both tried to open it but whatever was holding it shut, was stronger than both of them. “What is going on here?” Thanaton said. The nervousness in his voice was clearly visible and it made Decimus drag in breath as his cock twitched. What indeed was going on?

“Who cares about that, my dear Thanaton, when we could focus on other things instead,” Vowrawn purred. Decimus raised his brow as he watched Vowrawn’s hands roam all over Marr’s armor. He had heard rumors of the two having sex but that really shouldn’t be the priority in this situation. Although, he had to admit that imagining them together was making him light-headed, almost eager to ask whether he could join in.

“B-but there’s clearly something wrong here!” Thanaton declared, sounding even more frantic. “Just look at those two!” He pointed at Acina and Ravage who were… kissing? Seriously? How many more Councilors were having sex with each other? He surely couldn’t be the only one to be single in this bunch?

“Acina. Ravage,” Marr said. However, neither of them seemed to hear him as they were too occupied with what seemed like eating each other’s faces out. It was still kind of turning on and Decimus absentmindedly rubbed his cock through his pants.

“Let them be, love,” Vowrawn murmured. His fingers had found Marr’s belt and he was opening it slowly, gaining all of his attention. Vowrawn pushed himself up on his tiptoes and leaned on Marr while planting a kiss on his mask. “I know you would rather focus on me, wouldn’t you? Then let’s do just that, and leave the others playing their own little games.”

Decimus would have paid the duo more attention if Mortis, who had been on the sidelines since this started, hadn’t now moved to Thanaton. “Whatever you have in mind, I-” Thanaton started but Mortis pressed his finger against his lips. There was a small, tension-building pause before they kissed, making Decimus practically drool as Thanaton looked so shy with his face all flushed, and how eagerly he was soon leaning against Mortis.

Decimus swallowed and looked around the room to see everyone but him being with someone. “Come on. No one has room for one more?”

“Ravage is always ready to take in all the cocks,” Acina quipped. Ravage groaned and stared at her annoyed, although his hands were still stripping her clothes off eagerly.

“I’ll have you know that I’ll only accept cocks that meet my standards,” Ravage snapped. Acina rolled her eyes but motioned Decimus forward amused. He came there quickly as his body was heating up fast, the promise of bending Ravage over making him more than wanting.

“You heard him, Decimus. Take your pants off, so Ravage can see your cock.”

With utter confidence, Decimus opened his belt and took out his already half-hard cock. It was thick and veiny, and the moment Ravage saw it, he fell to his knees while his mouth dropped open. “Eager, are we?” Decimus purred. He brought his fingers to Ravage’s lips, only to have them be bitten.

“Hey!”

“Even if I get on my knees for you, it doesn’t mean shit!” Ravage hissed. Decimus stared at him, slowly questioning if he really wanted him or not, and then looked at Acina who just shrugged. She had started to pet Ravage’s hair and had him soon fully leaning against her leg. His eager hands were trying to pull her clothes down more to which she hummed approvingly.

Decimus watched with a frown how the two were completely focused on each other again, leaving him outside. He huffed and turned around to see what the other two pairs were doing while slowly stroking his cock. His eyes went left first but only because Marr was there on the ground and Vowrawn on top of him stroking both of their cocks in unison.

It was enticing to hear Marr’s breathing become more and more breathless by the moment, even though Decimus preferred someone more shorter and leaner as a submissive. He had to admit though that the way Vowrawn acted, clearly intending to drag this out as long as possible, was making his cock twitch eagerly.

He blinked and shook his head while turning his attention to Mortis and Thanaton. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the former had pinned the latter against the side of one of the seats. He walked eagerly to them and couldn’t help but groan when he came close enough to hear the little whimpers that came from Thanaton’s mouth when Mortis was kissing his neck.

“M-Mortis-”

Mortis whispered something that Decimus couldn’t hear but it had an instant effect on Thanaton as he sighed and relaxed, bearing his neck even more to him.  

Before they could go any further, Decimus cleared his throat. “Mind if I join in?” he asked confidently, though some of it had lost its shine from the earlier dismissal. Mortis looked at him rather annoyed which wasn’t a good sign and the clear tension in Thanaton’s body was even worse to see.

“You want him with us?” Mortis asked. His fingers trailed on Thanaton’s jaw gently, making him shiver and shake his head. “No? You heard it, Decimus. Leave.”

Decimus opened his mouth to argue back as the frustration of not getting any was building up inside him. But what would arguing do if Thanaton didn’t want him? So, he grumbled his annoyed apology while retreating back close to where he had been before. He touched himself and looked at the rest of the pairs, pondering whether he should try his luck with Acina and Ravage again.

However, he eventually opted to just sit down and watch everyone. It wasn’t something he would usually choose in a situation like this, but he couldn’t deny it was hot.

When Ravage was eating Acina out eagerly while her fingers were dug in his hair and, at the same time, Vowrawn had convinced Marr to pick him up and fuck him against one of the seats, Decimus couldn’t hold it any longer. The combination of built up frustration, seeing heated sexual activity and hearing the eager urging from both Acina and Vowrawn was his undoing. He groaned while coming to his own hand, coating it with thick layer of cum that he wiped on his clothing.

It didn’t take him long to become hard again and this time he couldn’t resist trying to join any longer. He jumped up from the floor his cock in hand and went straight to Acina and Ravage. She was about to ride him but Decimus halted them. “I fuck him, you ride him?” he suggested. Acina looked at him and smirked, though her gaze turned more serious when she looked at Ravage. His face was flushed and smeared with her juices.

The ‘no’ that came from Ravage mouth was quiet, but it ingrained into Decimus’ brain and stopped him from asking it again. “If one of us says no, then it’s a no go,” Acina said while slowly sinking down on Ravage’s cock, making all three of them moan. “But, I suggest you take us to a few dinners and then ask about it again. Who knows, maybe you get lucky then,” she said laughing.

Decimus nodded absentmindedly, being much more focused on Ravage’s flushed face and the way Acina’s breasts were moving up and down in a quickening pace. Her nipples were hard and pointed, making him swallow.

“I can still watch, right?” Decimus asked, not realizing how desperate he was sounding. Thankfully, both Acina and Ravage uttered their agreements, so he sat down close to them and began touching himself properly again.

The second orgasm came fast, making him almost dizzy as he could barely handle the combination of Acina’s nails that were dug into Ravage’s chest, Ravage’s very vocal and dirty moans and, not to even mention, how almost artistically the two of them moved in unison.

“Fuck, Ravage! We, for Emperor’s sake, should do this more often because your cock is pure sin,” Acina groaned as her orgasm hit its peak and she sank down hard on Ravage’s cock. He cried out her name and attempted to buck his hips up, but she was holding him down with the Force.

“Y-yeah, but, don’t fucking tell anyone, I love you with a strap-on,” Ravage murmured incoherently, barely making any sense. Acina laughed and leaned down, peppering Ravage’s neck with heated, hungry kisses.

Decimus stared at them kissing with a full-on grin on his face, though his attention was quickly captured by Mortis and Thanaton who had moved closer. They seemed to have done the same thing as him and watched Ravage and Acina, though they were now more and more occupied with kissing each other’s brains out.

“Mmm, that is definitely a sight to see.”

Decimus wretched his gaze to Vowrawn who had come closer too. Marr was behind him, but his hands were in front, touching wherever they could. Vowrawn winked at Decimus while noticing his gaze was on his naked, sweat-covered body.

“I would invite you with us but Marr’s rather possessive- ah, easy there, love,” Vowrawn purred when Marr’s hand grabbed a hold of his ribbed, hard cock.

“I want you,” Marr whispered barely audibly. Vowrawn laughed and took no time at all when pushing him down roughly and bringing his lube-covered fingers, hold on, where had he gotten them lubed? Decimus would have thought about it more but it was Vowrawn, so it wouldn’t surprise him one bit if he carried bottle of lube wherever he went.

After that, it was just a matter of how fast Decimus could recover from his previous orgasm before going into the next one as there was plenty of things around him that made him so weak on the knees.

He witnessed Mortis pinning Thanaton against the floor and kissing everywhere he could as the latter was letting out the most sinful little moans and gasps. However, they never got further than as Thanaton stopped Mortis from going below the waistline, though neither of them seemed to really mind it as they had plenty of fun doing other things too.

Decimus groaned approvingly and fisted his own cock to a point of near pain when Thanaton’s body arched and he whimpered Mortis’ name when the man in question sucked his neck just from the right spot. “P-Please, Mortis, I-  _Ah!_ ”

The pleads were dizzying enough that Decimus barely paid attention to Vowrawn and Marr who had switched it around, having Vowrawn slowly fuck Marr into a growling, heavily breathing mess. “You’re doing so well, love- You feel so amazing when you just tighten up a bit- just like that. You are utter perfection.”

Acina and Ravage stole Decimus’ attention rather often, though it was mostly because how loud Ravage tended to get, no matter what situation he was in. He was always gorgeous though and Decimus found himself fantasizing about fucking him in all the different ways.

It got to a point where he realized his eyes were filled with tears when he came once again as his cock had become so touch sensitive without him even realizing it. He just couldn’t stop though, not now, not when it felt so good.

*

The haze of whatever concoction they had been subjected to, faded enough from their systems after the sixth hour, making them realize then what they were actually doing. The following awkwardness was strong as everyone slowly removed themselves from each other and began dressing, trying to take in what had just happened.  


“I have to say that whatever this is, it’s rather potent,” Vowrawn pointed out while slowly dragging his clothes back on as he felt so pleasantly sore everywhere. He raised his brow when no one else was talking, or even seemed to react to his words. “Hello? Anyone-”

“Vowrawn, leave them be.” Marr’s voice was rough and unyielding. It made Vowrawn sigh and wrap his arms around him while nuzzling his still bare chest.

“Fine, let’s move to the next topic then. How are you feeling?”

“Better when I get out of here.”

Vowrawn got on his tiptoes and kissed Marr’s mask softly. Oh, how he hated to hear that small tension in those words. “Of course, whatever you want. I’ll call in ahead and have them prep a hot bath for us. Does that sound good?”

Marr nodded slowly, and his body relaxed a bit. Good. Vowrawn wouldn’t have him be all moody tonight, especially as he had been planning something just for the two of them for the past few weeks.

*

“Mortis.”

Thanaton felt like a nervous wreck when Mortis brought his gaze to him while buttoning his shirt. “Yes?” he asked, making Thanaton even more nervous. Curse him for having that effect on him.

“I…” Why was this so hard? “Thank you for not doing anything more than just, ah… kissing and some touching.”

Mortis looked at him in silence until his shirt was properly buttoned, after which he just shrugged. “You didn’t want it, so it wasn’t my place to push you. I have to admit that I’m impressed how well you handled this compared to the rest of us.”

“Yeah. I haven’t really- it’s not what I- listen, do you- ah…. canwegoouttoeatsomeday?” Thanaton felt like an idiot when Mortis looked so surprised. He swallowed and let out a small, awkward laughter. “Forget it, the gas must still be affecting me-”

“Very well. Do you have time tonight? I’m going home to shower and change but after that I have a few hours of to spare,” Mortis said. Thanaton had no idea how he could be so casual about this as his own heart was beating dizzyingly fast.

“Yes, I- I have time tonight. See you at eight?”

“Sounds good. Until then, Thanaton.”

*

“Ravage-”

“How do you think I’m feeling?” Ravage snapped while hurrying as far away from the Council Chambers as possible. Acina bit her lip and with a swift movement, yanked his shoulder to stop him in place. The anger and embarrassment were palpable in his Force and features which made Acina just act on an instinct and wrap her arms around him.

“Acina, don’t-”

“Stop and calm yourself down.”

The silence that fell was heavy, but it cracked when Ravage’s defenses did. He allowed Acina’s Force soothe him, making exhaustion the only prevalent feeling in his mind for the moment.

“Thank you- Ah, thanks for looking after me,” Ravage murmured. Acina smiled and kissed him surprisingly softly. Their relationship had never been the mushiest one but what had happened in the Council Chambers… she considered herself a good dominant, so just leaving him alone in a moment like this was completely out of the question.

“I’m not going to leave until we have eaten breakfast together tomorrow morning.”

Their alone time was interrupted by a set of fast footsteps that belonged to Decimus who soon appeared around the corner. He had a pained look on his face as he came to them, and one of his hands was on his crotch.

“You better have a damn good reason for following us, you fucking pervert,” Ravage huffed. Acina snorted but swiftly stepped between them to ensure that the chance of bloodshed was going to be small. She barely had the energy to move, so killing Decimus for Ravage was very low on her list. It would rise to the top though if he said something wrong.

“Do you want to go to a dinner? Both of you? I can pay it,” Decimus asked. There was eagerness in his voice and Acina laughed brightly when she realized what had probably spurred this on. Ravage, however, remained quiet for a little while longer until he suddenly turned around and began walking away.

“Fine, but we are going to bathe first! And, note that I expect to be taken somewhere fancy! I have fucking standards!”

Acina hummed in amusement and followed Ravage, wrapping her arm around his waist. She was met with a wicked, cocky grin that Decimus, who had reached them surprisingly quickly despite his injury, no doubt saw too but didn’t seem to care.


End file.
